


A Question of Leadership

by Background_Foxe



Series: Question of Leadership [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, movie-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Background_Foxe/pseuds/Background_Foxe
Summary: By FoofyAragorn decides to show Boromir who's boss of the Leadership. With a little help from Legolas.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Boromir (Son of Denethor II)
Series: Question of Leadership [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903663
Kudos: 9
Collections: Least Expected





	A Question of Leadership

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: Not my characters, I just screw them up a bit.  
> Story Notes: Amazingly there is a part two, coming shortly (in a manner of speaking) Dedicated to Kathryn and Mandy, the fluff bunnies.

**A QUESTION OF LEADERSHIP**

" He's going to be trouble," muttered Aragorn as they sat back down.

Gandalf looked at him in surprise. " Who is?" he inquired, accepting a glass of wine from a nearby elf. Aragorn glanced suspiciously round the room before leaning closer.

" Boromir," he hissed.

Gandalf chuckled to himself. " Well, of course he will be headstrong. Especially now he knows he has a rival to Gondor,"

Aragorn shook his head. " This is more than headstrong. What if he causes chaos? What if he leads everyone astray? An argument at the wrong time could cost lives!"

Gandalf sipped the wine appreciatively. " Hmmm! Its so hard to find decent whites nowadays. Although I notice this has more of a purple tinge to it. I'm sorry? Ah, yes, Boromir. Well, I hasten to add that you, my dear Aragorn, are leader to this merry jaunt of ours. Therefore if you feel that you need to-"

" - remove Boromir from the party?" asked Aragorn hopefully.

Gandalf frowned at him. " We will need Boromir. You know that. Besides which it would be disastrous to turn down an offer of assistance, no matter how reluctantly it was made. However, I would feel it within your rights to have a .. word with him about your concerns,"

" And have him laugh in my face?" said Aragorn bitterly.

Gandalf sipped his wine. " Well, if you allow that to happen, certainly." He looked across at Aragorn's frown and sighed. " Aragorn, you must take charge. Boromir is certainly troublesome, but he's been raised in that manner. You could find a suitable weakness in his upbringing also. Take control and do not allow him to get what he wants."

" He would be a strong opponent. I do not wish to engage him in battle so soon before our departure."

" Well, neither would I! I believe the last thing this party needs is for the two Men to begin a vicious sword fight that could leave either one of them injured. And before you say anything," added Gandalf as Aragorn opened his mouth to speak, " no, I don't think Boromir would win in a fight. However, this does not mean he may not get a strike in at least once, hmmm? Work this out between you."

" I have arranged to speak with him later tonight," Aragorn slumped back in his chair, and took a mouthful of the wine.

Gandalf smiled. " Excellent! I expect the problem to be concluded by tomorrow. Now, " he peered around the chair. " do you see more of this wonderful wine anywhere?"

* * *

The night had quickly aged. Aragorn had finally managed to excuse himself from the table, deftly avoiding any further queries about his decisions and worries and putting his interrogators back on the subject of wine and merriment. He walked up the corridors towards Boromir's chambers, but hesitated before he reached his destination. Instead Aragorn paced back to the nearest window, and stared out gloomily to the night air. It was a beautiful warm night. `Bloody typical', he thought.

It was another few moments before Aragorn roused himself to continue the trek towards the chamber, although the thought that Boromir may be absent had grown in his mind.

`Perhaps he is with the others drinking', thought Aragorn hopefully, `or possibly even out for a walk. Even noble oafs should be able to appreciate the beauty of Rivendell.'

Aragorn reached the door, and hesitated again. Finally, with a thought as to what Gandalf would do to him if he did not make the effort, he knocked sharply on the door, not expecting a reply. However, after a short pause there was a sound of movement inside the chamber.

" Come,"

Aragorn hissed through his teeth. `A warrior who rested before a hard days trek? How annoying and how ... responsible.' He opened the door, and moved inside quickly, shutting the door with a quick click. Boromir had obviously been sleeping. His tunic was resting in an untidy pile on the floor with his boots, and the warrior was merely wearing a pair of battered breeches and a very tired expression. His golden brown hair was equally untidy above sleepy blue eyes, having a couple of spikes that hedgehogs would be proud to call their own.

Boromir frowned at him. " Are you late?" he inquired. " Or did I fall asleep early?" Aragorn moved towards the bed where Boromir was sitting.

" I apologise for the delay in my arrival. I was unavoidably detained."

Boromir shrugged. " The feast? All the diplomacy and the kind inaccurate words. Nice lies, that's all it is. Personally I prefer the sword. At least you know where you are with sharp bits of metal. I have never felt the need to avoid saying what needs to be said simply because of bad manners," He arranged his legs in a more comfortable position. " I made the excuse of a bad headache. Terribly sudden how these things come on, don't you think."

Aragorn said nothing, just shifted uneasily. Boromir eyed him with more interest. " I assume you do not wish for a chair." he remarked. " So what can I assist you with," his eyes narrowed and his voice grew more sarcastic, " oh alleged King of Gondor?"

Aragorn glared at him. " I am concerned about your future conduct,"

Boromir blinked in surprise.

" I thought it best not to dress it up with nice lies," Aragorn continued.

Boromir swung his legs off the bed, and paused on the edge." And what type of future conduct are you concerned about?" inquired Boromir politely, although Aragorn could hear an edge like steel to his voice. " Giving away our position to orcs? Seducing that elf in a wood glade? Corrupting the hobbits? Dancing naked on tables?"

Aragorn held the hostile glare. " Will you accept me as leader?" he said steadily. "Will you take my commands in hostile situations?"

" Do you intend to continue this absurd idea that you are the future king of Gondor?" retorted Boromir.

Aragorn sighed. " I have tried my best-"

" Best? Best in what? You claim to want to assist Gondor. We have been attacked by Mordor on a number of occasions. Where were you? Our forces hold back the power of Mordor, our grip growing ever slight against the onslaught, but our king," Boromir hissed out the word, " prefers to wander around forests dressed like a tramp and seducing young elf wenches than protect his home! A fine king you would make, even if there is a Gondor to return to. What were you doing in this wilderness, pray tell? Obtaining a new philosophy of no worries or troubles for the rest of your days then saunter back when the trouble is over? Or perhaps to come back for the final battle and obtain the glory of the conquest, seizing power from my father after his hard work?" Boromir's face was bitter.

" You stray from the question Boromir," Aragorn warned. He could feel his own anger rising in response. There was a snort of laughter from the figure sitting on the bed.

" Oh do I?" said Boromir. " I do apologise. Therefore I shall not say another word about your own disgraceful conduct against Gondor, neither shall I make another comment regarding your tenuous claim to the throne. No. Not another word,"

" Will you or will you not accept me as leader?" growled Aragorn. Boromir glanced at him. The anger appeared to be melting away, leaving a tired acceptance.

" You're all talk Aragorn. Talk will not get you to the fires of Mordor." he said softly." I cannot say without proof of your leadership."

" I will not fight you,"

Boromir raised an eyebrow. " That would be good for a start. I would be less inclined to favour you if you were to attack me, unarmed and vulnerable as I am." he remarked.

" Then how else would you have me prove my leadership if not in battle?" snapped Aragorn. " Discuss tactics over a mug of mead? Have a mock battle on the fields?"

Boromir sighed, and adjusted his position again on the bed. " Surprise me," he said wearily. Aragorn watched Boromir's half naked body as the warrior stood up and walked to the window. Although he hated to admit it, Boromir was in good shape. If it came up to a fight he doubted he could say with certainty who would win. In the silence that followed, Aragorn wearily ran his eyes over the room. It was very similar to the others he had seen; the fine elvish decoration over columns and bed, the stone walls, the chair where Boromir had lain his sword and scabbard, the table - Aragorn focused on the table. He knew about the elves; ever since he was a boy his elven companions had made him extremely embarrassed and uncomfortable flaunting their numerous sexual experiences with both males and females. Bisexuality was common amongst their race, and therefore they often left a small jar of slightly scented oil in the rooms of their guests to allow comfort during whatever the visitor happened to be doing at the time.

Aragorn gave a wry smile, then shifted his eyes to the figure standing at the window. There was no way that Boromir would allow Aragorn anywhere near him, but by turning the suggestion down he was ultimately refusing a challenge, allowing Aragorn control of the situation. Aragorn moved towards the window. Boromir glanced over his shoulder.

" I have considered your request," Aragorn said slowly. " and I would offer to show you my leadership. If you can take it,"

Boromir laughed. " Forgive me, but I hardly think you would scare me," he replied, moving away from the window. " What did you have in mind?"

Aragorn smiled. It was a slow lazy smile, his blue eyes resting lightly on Boromir's then moving down his body slowly and appraisingly, his gaze finally resting on the warrior's groin. Aragorn looked back into Boromir's eyes again. Boromir froze. He opened his mouth to speak, but words refused to come.

`No', he thought, `he couldn't be suggesting what I think he's suggesting. It's just not... regal!'

" Do you understand what I'm suggesting?" asked Aragorn sweetly, encouraged by Boromir's panicked look. " Or would you like me to say it, unhindered by fancy language or diplomacy?"

Boromir regained control over his vocal chords. " I think so," he managed. Aragorn gave an encouraging smile, as if Boromir were a child who had just mastered a difficult sum.

" I would give you your proof now then. Unless, " his eyes strayed back to Boromir's, " you would rather not?"

Boromir's thoughts strayed back to Arwen, and what he had heard about the ranger. His eyes narrowed. He's bluffing, he thought. He's doing this to obtain control over me. Boromir looked at Aragorn, and returned the smile. Aragorn's smile faltered for an instant.

" Why, certainly I shall accept, " said Boromir clearly. " Who would not take the chance to lie with a .. possible... king?" Boromir was gratified to note that Aragorn's smile lost the cozy feel to it. Boromir moved towards the bed, glancing over his shoulder at Aragorn's still form still by the window.

`How do I do this?' Boromir wondered. He had heard all about this type of thing from his friends in the army, but since his father would certainly frown upon his elder son rolling around with common soldiers he had never felt the need. Boromir sat back on the bed, and turned his attention to the ranger. Aragorn appeared to have resumed control over himself, and had moved to the bed. Was it Boromir's imagination or did the ranger have decidedly worried tinge to his expression?

`Shit', thought Aragorn. `Shit shit shit'. He looked back up to see the self-satisfaction on Boromir's face, presumably to his own discomfort. However, this slightly altered as Aragorn drew closer.

.`He's bluffing', thought Aragorn. `He thinks I'm lying. Which I am. But I'll be damned if I'm going to be the first to back down'.Aragorn unbuckled his belt and softly dropped his belt and scabbard to the floor. He stripped off his tunic so that he too was naked from the waist up. Boromir's eyes widened as Aragorn moved closer to him.

`Go on you bastard', thought Aragorn. `Back down'.

However, Aragorn had under estimated the considerable stubbornness of a Lord of Gondor. Boromir gave a brave smile, and put his hands to the tie that held up his breeches. He paused.

" Surely-," he began.

`Yes!' thought Aragorn.

" Surely we could make this more pleasurable by the addition of, perhaps, wine?" Boromir suggested, noting with pleasure the change in Aragorn's expression. Aragorn shrugged.

" Why not? Although I would add that this should be quick, else we would not have time for other things," he moved gratefully from the bed, picking up his discarded tunic from the floor. " I will be back shortly."Pulling on the tunic, he disappeared through the door. Boromir gave a sigh of relief. If Aragorn was not backing down, alcohol would be a welcome addition to the mix as far as he was concerned.

* * *

Aragorn had located a bottle of wine and a couple of mugs. They were not particularly graceful as far as romance went, but they would do for a couple of desperate warriors trying to out do the other. He had almost made it back to the chamber when a light cough attracted his attention, as indeed it was meant to do.

" Erm," said Aragorn, freezing where he stood. The elf detached himself from the shadows of the window, and wandered closer to the ranger.

" I believe the usual phrase would be good evening," remarked Legolas.

" Yes. Sorry. Good evening Legolas. Now, I really have to-"

Legolas removed the bottle of wine from Aragorn's grip, and examined it thoughtfully.

" Doing anything special?" enquired the elf.

" No, no, nothing special,"

" A drink alone?" offered the elf. " With two glasses? Let me guess! Your grip has increased to the extent that you break glasses if you're not careful. Is this correct?" The elf's smile was playful.

" I suppose." Aragorn retrieved the bottle. " Look, I really must be off-"

" Yes, I suppose Boromir would be impatient."

Aragorn froze again. " I don't know what you mean," he managed.

Legolas glanced at him, amused.

" Really?" he said cheerfully. " Well, to avoid disappointment, I suggest you start knowing what I mean otherwise your night will be completely boring."

" This is none of your business,"

" I know. But it's so much fun."

Aragorn made a growling noise at the back of his throat. Legolas held up his hands in a calming gesture. " Okay, okay. I was meaning to be of assistance, that's all."

Aragorn narrowed his eyes. " Assistance?"

" I could find you a bottle that contains an interesting brew that would assist relaxation, if you so wished. No, it's not a drug as such, just a more potent version of the bottle you're carrying now. And," Legolas leant closer, " guaranteed not to cause difficulties on the night from over drinking. In fact, quite the opposite." Aragorn hesitated. " I'll take that as a yes. Wait here," the elf padded off down the corridor.

Aragorn only had to wait a few moments before Legolas reappeared, carrying a green bottle carefully. He replaced the bottle that Aragorn was holding with a deft movement, and gave him a cheerful grin.

" Could I watch?" he asked.

" No you bloody can't!"

" Ah!" Legolas glanced at him. " So there is something to watch then?"

Cursing all elves, Aragorn marched off down the corridor. Legolas watched him go, a grin wide on his face.

* * *

By the time Aragorn got back into the room, Boromir was almost asleep again. The warrior jumped as Aragorn shut the door.

" Sorry," said Aragorn, moving to the bed. " It was more difficult to locate than .. I ... had ... thought..." his voice trailed off as the fact that Boromir was naked registered with his already confused brain. Boromir sat up in the bed, and brought the blankets round to cover his form. He held his hand out for a mug, which Aragorn filled with the wine that Legolas had provided. He also filled his own glass, but did not take a mouthful.

Boromir took a swig of the wine, and almost spat it out again. He swallowed grudgingly.

" Packs a punch," he admitted. Aragorn sniffed his own mug, and took a cautious sip. Boromir looked at him mockingly. Aragorn took a gulp of the wine in what he deemed to be a more manly way. He could already feel the alcohol or whatever working on his tired mind. Boromir cast an eye over Aragorn's fully clothed figure.

" Would you need help with undressing?" he asked. Aragorn looked at the warrior's innocent expression, and forced a smile.

" No, I'll be fine," he said. Boromir grinned inwardly to himself as Aragorn slowly undressed. His tactic of increasing the pressure appeared to be working. `Aragorn was bluffing', he thought gleefully. `Now all it takes is to get him to admit it'.

Casually, Boromir watched the other man undress. He was not unused to other naked men, as he had often swam in the lake with his friends. Aragorn was more muscular than he had given him credit for, admitted Boromir grudgingly. However, he was alarmed to notice that his own body was also taking note of the figure in front of him. As Aragorn turned to slip off his breeches, Boromir felt his cock twitch at the sight of the naked form in front of him.

Confused, Boromir took another slug of wine and topped his mug up from the bottle that was sitting by the bed. Yet this did not dampen the throbbing he felt, moreover it appeared to be increasing. Soon the blanket could not hide much of his growing erection, so he hastily arranged it to its best advantage.

Aragorn turned back to the bed, and sat down. He reached for his mug, and drained the remaining liquid in one long gulp. Embarrassed, he glanced at Boromir who was watching him with a similar expression.

" Do you-" Aragorn paused as his mind tried desperately to think of something to say. Boromir's eyes slid upwards to look mockingly at Aragorn.

" Come here often?" he said with a grin. Aragorn laughed, and lay back on the bed, studying the ceiling. Boromir rolled over to lie beside him.

" Fancy more of the elf plonk?"

" Sure," said Aragorn lazily. Boromir passed the bottle over to him, carefully making sure his blanket was still at least vaguely covering himself. Taking a swig, Aragorn placed the bottle back on the table which was luckily in arm's reach.

`Legolas was right', he thought lazily, `this stuff is relaxing'.

It took him a moment to remember exactly what he was there for. Then he focused. Deftly pushing himself out of his comfortable position, he straddled the surprised warrior beside him.

" All words and no action was how you saw me I believe," Aragorn grinned. Boromir tried to focus on anything but the sensation of having Aragorn's naked buttocks sitting on his thighs. He tried to move, but Aragorn placed a hand on his chest and casually pushed him back down onto the bed. Leaning over Boromir, Aragorn placed a light kiss on his lips. Boromir's groin screamed in response, causing a gasp to escape his lips. Aragorn studied him, amused.

" And I thought it would take more to get that response," he said, sliding his hand down Boromir's body. The remains of the blanket were twitched aside as Aragorn reached lower. Suddenly Boromir bucked as Aragorn's hand reached his cock and lightly stroked it.

" I thought we weren't..." gasped Boromir. Aragorn grinned.

" ..actually going to do anything? Me neither. Or are you asking me to stop?"

" Well, no,"

" Exactly," Aragorn moved his hand back up Boromir's body to idly trace his finger along the muscles. " You're obviously a whore at heart, Boromir,"

Boromir tried to give Aragorn a fierce look, but the ranger's hand on his nipple weakened the effect somewhat.

" I have killed men for less than that comment," he managed. Aragorn laughed, and tweaked the nipple again.

" Well, it would seriously ruin our relationship don't you think?" Aragorn bent down and took the nipple into his mouth, running his tongue over the sensitive peak.

Boromir arched his back as Aragorn trailed down his body with his tongue. This was a lot easier than Aragorn had imagined. Suddenly the reason for the whole situation flashed in his mind.

" Do you accept my leadership now?" he asked.

" What? I .. can't we talk about this later?!"

" Not really," Aragorn ran his finger lightly over Boromir's cock again, making the warrior shudder in response.

" I haven't seen enough to make any type of judgment yet!" gasped Boromir. Aragorn adjusted his position on the bed.

" Really?" he purred. Quickly, he took Boromir deep into his mouth, his hands on Boromir's chest to keep him vaguely horizontal. He could feel him shudder beneath him as he continued to suck and tease. Boromir was obviously attempting to keep from moaning, but finally one escaped his lips as Aragorn redoubled his efforts.

Aragorn stopped. " How about now?" he said with a grin.

" Aragorn!!" Boromir tried not to sound as desperate as he was feeling. However, as they both knew, he failed miserably. Aragorn gave him another bright smile, but made no move to continue. After a few seconds he reached over to the bottle, poured a large amount carefully into an abandoned mug and took an elegant sip, never taking his eyes off Boromir as he did so. Finally, Boromir's body finally got the better of him.

" Okay, fine!" he whimpered. The mug paused.

" You will accept my leadership in the Fellowship?"

" Yes! Yes!"

" Without question?" Aragorn dipped his finger into the mug he was holding and delicately dripped wine from his finger onto Boromir's bare chest.

" God! Yes!" Boromir's body arched as Aragorn leant over and began to lick the wine off in a manner that would not have looked out of place with a cat and a fair sized bowl of cream. As he reached a nipple, Aragorn paused again. Boromir almost screamed with frustration.

" You will bend to my will whenever I feel like it?"

" Yes!," His mind finally caught up with the implications, "Hang on a minute..!"

Whatever Boromir was about to say was interrupted by Aragorn's mouth firmly attached to his nipple. However, the nipple sucking was also interrupted by the spilling of the remainder of the mug over the bedclothes as Aragorn became too engrossed in the action to remember that, whatever he thought, gravity would not bend to his will in the same manner as Boromir.

" Shit!" Aragorn scrambled to a dry patch, and placed the mug onto a table. Boromir, whose position had guaranteed him the worst of it, thought he couldn't really get any sticker and remained where he was, casually licking wine off one of his forearms. Aragorn ran his fingers through his hair in an automatic "thinking" gesture, only remembering that his fingers were as equally sticky when his hair started cling to his fingers.

" Ergh!" Aragorn janked his fingers away, and glared at Boromir who had had the nerve to start giggling. Aragorn waved a wine covered finger at Boromir in warning.

" You said you would do whatever I said!"

" Actually, I didn't. Even if I had, you haven't said that laughing at you is out of bounds anyway," said Boromir cheerfully.

Aragorn gave him a death glare, which was slightly spoilt by the lock of hair that was now challenging gravity (bringer of wine) and pointing at the ceiling. Aragorn decided to attempt to get the better of the conversation.

" Don't laugh at me! Ever!"

" You mean I don't have to pretend to laugh at your jokes anymore? Excellent!" Boromir rolled over onto his stomach, accidentally coating a new area with wine, resting his head in his hands and giving Aragorn the type of bright smile that the ranger had used previously.

Aragorn growled and moved back to where Boromir was lying, grimacing as his knees came into contact with a large expanse of wet sheeting. Boromir eyed him in amusement, but declined to move from his position.

" I thought you liked getting dirty," he commented, with an innocent look. " You're normally filthy anyway."

" That's mud. It happens!"

" Wine happens too, by the look of it," grinned Boromir, and reached out to run wine-covered fingers over Aragorn's chest. Aragorn, caught by surprise at the sudden sensation that ran through his body at the warrior's touch, gave a gasp-moan that raised both his own and Boromir's desires back up to pre-wine slick levels. Suddenly, the wine lake no longer seemed a problem.

Boromir attempted to move into a position on his side, but Aragorn was too quick for him. Brushing aside the wine issue, Aragorn gave a Tigger-like bounce and landed in a position that ensured him the ability to keep the sticky Man where he was. Keeping the majority of his weight on at least some part of Boromir, Aragorn slid back until his feet could touch the floor.

" Don't move," he warned, as he stood up. Boromir, still lying on his stomach, glanced over his shoulder worriedly at the ranger, but showed no intention of moving his position.

" Don't look at me," Aragorn ordered, and smiled to himself as Boromir reluctantly moved his head back without protest. He could feel Boromir stiffen as Aragorn ran his hands over the warrior's legs gently, finally resting them under Boromir's thighs in a suitable gripping position. Boromir, who had been slowly relaxing, gave a surprised yelp as he suddenly found himself dragged backwards across the bed, his legs now dangling off the side.

`Why', thought Boromir, who was beginning to feel extremely vulnerable, `should elves have such bloody high beds anyway?'

His musings about elven interior design dissolved as Aragorn leant over his body and started to kiss and lick down his backbone. Boromir could feel most of Aragorn's warm and surprisingly comforting weight on his back, and the iron-hard cock resting on his buttocks. He moaned as Aragorn unhurriedly moved downwards, slowly removing the weight from Boromir to replace it with a completely different sensation entirely as Aragorn reached the small of his back. Aragorn's hands had not been simply tools of balance either; Aragorn had been carefully stroking and massaging Boromir's buttocks more and more as he traveled lower. Boromir had lost the ability to speak by this point, and the strangled yelp-moan that he gave when Aragorn's hands delved lower and gently explored between his legs simply confirmed it to Aragorn.

Boromir, who was experiencing a strange mixture of lust, embarrassment and fear as Aragorn's fingers started to probe him, surprised himself by giving another half-strangled moan in protest as the fingers briefly retracted. However, the fingers were soon back, and he could feel the lubrication that Aragorn had added to the mix.

Boromir shuddered as he felt a finger be carefully inserted within him, and stifled another quiet yelp as the finger gently explored within him. As soon as Aragorn felt Boromir relax again the intrusion, he slowly added another, conscious of every move and sound the warrior made. Boromir groaned out loud as Aragorn introduced another finger, and surprised both himself and Aragorn by giving a thrust again it. Aragorn grinned to himself, and gently withdrew his fingers to replace them with his throbbing member, which had been desperately wanting to get into the action for some time.

Aragorn felt Boromir stiffen underneath him as he slowly eased himself in. He could feel the warrior's nervousness return, and stopped abruptly as he heard a sob-moan. Aragorn ran his hands over Boromir's body, easing and soothing him as if he was a nervous colt, and felt the warrior slowly relax his body to his ministrations. Aragorn attempted not to think of the deliciously warm tightness that he had entered, allowing Boromir the chance to get used to the experience before Aragorn increased his pace. Boromir gritted his teeth, and started to push downwards to impale himself fully onto Aragorn's cock, surprising Aragorn and producing a wonderful pleasure-pain sensation throughout his body.

Aragorn's willpower suddenly dissolved; he began to gently thrust within Boromir, attempting to be cautious but slowly increasing in the power and the speed of the thrusts as the last remnants of his control slipped away from him. He could hear Boromir's cries grow louder as he increased the power, but every time he slowed down, worried about severely injuring Boromir, the warrior simply increased his own thrusts to compensate.

`Stubborn bastard', thought Aragorn cheerfully. Boromir's body had slid further off the bed, which allowed Aragorn the opportunity to move a hand to tend to Boromir's need as best that he could in the situation. This attention was obviously welcomed; Boromir gave a louder moan at the contact, and started to increase his own thrusting against the ranger. This was too much for Aragorn, who had been desperately battling his own raging excitement, and with a cry he exploded within Boromir. At Aragorn's cry of pleasure and subsequent squeeze of the hand, Boromir also found his release, panting and shuddering underneath him.

Carefully withdrawing himself, Aragorn flopped onto the bed beside Boromir, exhausted. Gasping for breath, he glanced at the panting and spent warrior, who hadn't the energy to move from his position.

" You can move if you want to," Aragorn grinned. Boromir rolled over, and due to his precarious position, almost fell off the bed. He shuffled himself back onto the bed, and with Aragorn's prompting, snuggled up to the ranger, resting his head on Aragorn's chest.

`Yea gods, I'm snuggling', thought Boromir in dulled alarm. Lords of Gondor never snuggle!'

However, the position was too comfortable for Boromir to move, and, as he felt Aragorn fall asleep beside him, he seriously doubted whether he wanted to ever again.

**END**


End file.
